C'est la rentrée !
by Wolf screaming at the moon
Summary: Eren est en Seconde au lycée. Il entre dans la cours des grands ! Mais notre jeune brun ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rentrée rime avec changement et lycée avec amour.
1. Chapter 1

Et un petit riren pour commencer, un ! Comme l'indique le titre, il s'agit là d'une petite rentrée, histoire de se mettre dans le bain !

Je publierai la suite peut être demain ! Sinon Mercredi soir.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes et vous invites à presser le bouton " review " en bas après avoir écris votre message, bien sûr.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Eren effectuait une entrée. Depuis le temps.

En maternel comme en primaire, il s'en fichait pas mal, courant même pour y aller, allant jusqu'à oublier le bisous d'au revoir à ses parents qui riaient malgré tout de le voir partir en coup de vent rejoindre ses amis. C'est une fois arrivé au collège que le stress des rentrées commença à le submerger chaque année. Lui-même se demandait pourquoi. Quand bien même il ne connaissait ni l'établissement, ni les professeurs, ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas quitté en sortant de la primaire, étaient là eu aussi, et dans le même cas que lui. Pourtant, et malgré ça, chaque année, lors des rentrées, il avait cette boule au ventre qui le prenait et qui disparaissait aussitôt qu'il eut retrouvé ses amis.

Aujourd'hui encore, Eren stressait. D'un, car c'était la rentrée, et de deux, car il rentrée au lycée. Il faisait partit des grands maintenant. Comme chaque année, il allait les retrouver, tous ses amis qu'il avait rencontré la première fois à la petite maternel de Shingashina. Pour certains en tout cas. Le reste, c'est en primaire qu'ils s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se quitter, formant un grand groupe d'amis inséparables.

Eren se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant de regarder l'heure et de laisser s'échapper un nouveau soupire. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Mais alors vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller dormir, surtout après la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer, comme chaque fois, remerciant son cerveau pour le rêve plus qu'étrange qu'il s'était coltiné. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner, tant son ventre était noué.

Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Se levant, le jeune et tout frais lycéen alla se préparer, enfilant un jean délavé, une marinière bleu marine, des Jack & Jones grises avant de prendre son sac où il n'avait mit qu'un cahier à dessin, des crayons et sa trousse avant de descendre prenant au passage ses clés et son téléphone. Balayant de ses yeux pers le salon pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Eren se dépêcha de quitter l'appartement en enfournant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles pour ne pas louper son bus, quand bien même le lycée n'était très loin.

* * *

Eren glissa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, se mordant la lèvre inférieur alors qu'il parcourait la liste de sa classe à la recherche de prénoms familier. Le soulagement se fit lorsqu'il tomba sur le premier : Sasha Braun, alias miss patate que Eren connaissait, avec Connie Springer, qui se trouvait aussi dans sa classe, depuis la maternel avec Mikasa et Armin, ses deux amis d'enfance. Le dernier nom fut celui de Jean Kirschtein, faisant soupirer le brun qui se redressa en se dirigeant vers la salle indiqué.

« Je me retrouve avec tête de cheval, soupira-t-il en montant les escaliers. Encore. »

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il tourna à droite, tombant sur un petit couloir terminant sur un cul de sac et où se tenait quelques élèves, ses camarades de classes, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui ne semblaient pas se connaître entre eux non plus, ainsi qu'un jeune homme grand au visage assez large, châtain aux yeux marrons. Essuyant les regards des autres, Eren alla directement à sa rencontre, un sourire en coin tandis que l'autre grimaçait.

« Génial, souffla l'autre alors qu'Eren laissa tomber son sac à côté de lui.

-Rassure-toi face de poney, je suis autant ravis que toi. »

Alors que le dit « face de poney » grogna, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit de nouveau sur deux personnes qui sourirent en les voyant. Il s'agissait de Connie, un petit garçon tondu à ras aux yeux noisettes, et de Sasha, sa petite amie depuis un ans, une jeune brune aux yeux marrons, cette dernière étant d'ailleurs entrain de manger un croissant.

« Moi qui avait peur de me retrouver tout seul. » ricana Connie en saluant les deux garçons.

Au même moment les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le professeur qui les salua rapidement avant de les faires entrer dans la salle de classe après l'avoir ouverte, donnant l'impression d'être ravis d'être ici. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en conclurent Eren et ses amis alors qu'ils prenaient leur sac pour entrer dans la classe afin de faire leur journée de rentrée qui s'annonçait, comme toujours, très chiante.

Comme chaque fois, alors qu'il écoutait le prof' parler, se présentant comme leur professeur de français et principal, des règles de sa classe et qu'il remplissait le questionnaire de renseignement qu'il avait droit pour chaque professeur chaque année, même au lycée, Eren se faisait la réflexion qu'il aurait dût prendre quelque chose à manger. Maintenant que le stress était passé – il se demandait comme toujours pourquoi diable il stressait pour une journée aussi pourris où il ne faisait strictement rien – il avait faim et regretté de ne pas avoir petit déjeuné ce matin avant d'aller en cours au lieu de trainer pour retarder au maximum le moment d'aller au lycée.

Se retournant, il sourit en voyant Connie et Sasha se fendre la poire, faisant les cons à répondre n'importe quoi au questionnaire de renseignement, comme ils le faisaient depuis la sixième, agaçant les professeurs. Puis, il revint sur la place à côté de lui, occupé par Jean qui s'appliquait à répondre. Sur sa feuille à lui, il y avait dans le coin en haut à droite, en chibi, un être humanoïde sans peau, entouré de fumée, une partie sortant d'ailleurs de sa bouche et aux pieds gonflé et en bas de la feuille, sur l'espace vide, deux ailes, une blanche et une bleue s'entrecroisaient.

Relevant le regard, il se décida enfin à compléter la fiche. Il mit son nom, son prénom, sa date de naissance, son adresse et sauta l'étape parents comme toujours, mettant simplement les coordonné de son tuteur qui habitait à la capital.

Ce qu'il aimait ? Le dessin. L'océan.

Ce qu'il détestait ? …

Ca matière préféré ? L'histoire, la littérature ( ça allait plaire à son professeur ), et il précisa l'art plastique, sachant qu'il y avait un club dans le lycée, club qu'il comptait intégrer le plus tôt possible.

Ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ? Il ne savait pas trop. Illustrateur, peintre, …

Et ainsi de suite. Lorsque le professeur arriva à lui pour récupérer la feuille, il releva un sourcil en découvrant les dessins que Eren avait quelque peu oublié d'enlever.

« Les inscriptions sont ouverts à partir de demain treize heure. Tu devras aller en salle d'Art plastique. » l'informa le professeur en prenant la feuille de Jean avant de partir derrière, tandis qu'Eren lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver la salle d'art plastique.


	2. Chapter 2

Et Coucou tout le monde ! Comme promis voici le chapitre deux ! J'aurai voulu vous le poster hier, mais comment dire que DEUX partiels ne m'ont pas permis de le faire. Mais n'ayez craintes, car le voici pour vous !

Comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les fautes et vous posterez la suite... je pense... demain... mais ce n'est pas sur.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren sortit de son sac son emploie du temps, distribué la veille par son professeur principal, Monsieur Pruneaux – dès lors où l'adulte s'était présenté, Connie et Sasha n'avaient pas arrêté de chanter : « Pruneaux d'Agen ça nous va bien ! », et ce, que le prof' soit là, ou pas – et qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de regarder plus que ça, mis à part l'heure à laquelle il allait se lever le lendemain.

« On ne peux pas dire que j'ai un emploi du temps de merde. » constata-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle pour sa première heure de cours de l'année.

LUNDI : **8h – 9h** : Histoire géographie avec M. PIXIS.

 **9h – 10h** : Français avec M. PRUNEAUX.

 **10h – 11h** : Mathématique avec M. YAHIAOUI.

 **11h – 12h30** : Espagnol avec Mme. LAVEUVE.

 **13h30 – 15h30** : EPS avec M. FAIGNANT.

MARDI : **8h – 9h** : Physique Chimie avec Mme. ZOE.

 **9h – 10h** : Histoire Géographie.

 **10h – 11h** : Mathématique.

MERCREDI : **8h – 9h** : Anglais avec M. KELBOGOSSE.

 **9h – 10h** : Physique Chimie.

 **10h – 11h** : Français.

 **11h – 12h** : Histoire Géographie.

JEUDI : **8h – 9h30** : SVT avec Mme. ZOE.

 **9h30 – 10h30** : Français.

 **10h30 – 11h30** : Anglais.

 **11h30 – 12h30** : Physique Chimie.

VENDREDI : **8h – 9h** : Anglais.

 **9h – 10h** : Français.

 **10h – 11h** : Espagnol.

 **13h30 – 15h30** : Mathématique.

En somme un emploi du temps relativement léger avec des professeurs aux noms – pour la plupart – des plus improbables ! M'enfin, on ne choisit pas son patronyme, n'est-ce pas. Donc, aujourd'hui, on était Mardi, et il avait en première heure, Physique Chimie avec Madame Zoé.

Arrivant devant la salle, il releva les yeux de son emploi du temps toujours en main et sourit en voyant Connie et Sasha, cette dernière mangeant, comme toujours. S'avançant donc vers eux, il laissa tomber son sac au sol avant de venir s'asseoir à côté en s'appuyant contre le mur, rangeant par la même occasion le bout de papier qu'il n'avait toujours pas collé sur son carnet de correspondance qui n'était lui-même, toujours pas signé. Mais bon, pour ça, il s'était arrangé avec le prof' et l'administration : Il pouvait le rendre la semaine prochaine. Ainsi, il passerait son week-end chez son tuteur. Il avait à la fois hâte, et pas hâte d'y aller. Non pas qu'il ne s'entende pas avec son tuteur, loin de là. Mais ils n'avaient pas les même délires, en quelque sorte. Son tuteur était un militaire habitant la capital, toujours prêt pour partir en mission – ce qui explique le pourquoi du comment Eren ne vit pas avec lui – et amateur de bon vin. Et quand bien même le jeune lycéen aimait certains alcools tels que la Vodka, le Whisky ou le Mojito, le vin ne faisait pas partis du lot.

« Prêt pour cette première journée de cours ? demanda finalement Connie à un Eren soupirant.

-Auchi motivée que chaque année, répondit Sasha la bouche pleine.

-Parle pas la bouche pleine, réprimanda Eren avant de répondre à Connie. Mes grasse matinée me manquent déjà.

-Haha ! La même, ria Connie.

-De toute façon tu as toujours était un flemmard Connie, s'exclama Jean qui venait d'arriver et se vautrait à côté d'Eren.

-Toujours aussi gracieux dans tes gestes petit poney, fit remarquer Eren avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ta gueule Jäger ! »

Et c'était repartis. Connie ricana et Sasha les regarda se bouffer le nez en s'empiffrant. Beaucoup se demandaient si Eren et Jean étaient vraiment amis tant ils passaient leur temps à se chercher des puces à longueur de journée, allant même jusqu'à se battre. En général, seul Mikasa arrivait à les calmer. Mais cette fois, ce fut une voix enjouée qui les stoppa aussitôt.

« Bonjour les enfants ! S'écria une femme brune avec de grosse lunette et une blouse blanche. Oh là là je suis tellement heureuse ! J'avais tellement hâte que la rentrée commence pour vous rencontrer ! J'aime toujours découvrir de nouveau visage et… »

Eren et Jean se regardèrent, se tournèrent vers Connie et Sasha qui arboraient la même expression avant de regarder la femme, puis de se regarder de nouveau, la même question au bout des lèvres : « Mais c'est qui cette folle ? »

Cette dernière – continuant de débiter un flot improbable de paroles, allant même jusqu'à perdre elle-même le fil de son monologue que, soyons réaliste, personnes n'écoutaient, trop occupés à se demander si elle était vraiment leur professeur de Physique Chimie pour cette année, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas – sortit d'une de ses poches un trousseau de clé, cherchant d'ailleurs la bonne avant de la trouver, son visage s'illuminant face à la victoire, l'insérant ensuite dans la serrure de la porte pour ouvrir cette dernière et permettre aux élèves de pénétrer dans la salle de classe. Certains parurent soulager, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient encore moins de chance d'échapper au discours soporifique de leur prof', complètement tarée, ici présente.

Eren se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir tout au fond avec Jean, Connie et Sasha, étant sur une rangée de quatre places. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de sortirent leurs affaires, se contentant de poser leur sac sur le bureau, s'appuyant pour certains dessus, attendant qu'elle ait terminé de leur raconter sa vie pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Si chaque cours se passaient comme ça, ils n'était pas prêt d'avoir leur Bac !

« M'enfin bref ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain, réveillant les quelques élèves qui commençaient à piquer du nez dont Eren, Jean donnant pour sa part un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Connie pour réveiller se dernier qui s'était bel et bien endormie. Tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée et surtout dans ma classe ! Je me prénomme Hanji Zoé et serait votre professeur de Physique Chimie mais aussi d'SVT. »

Face à cette information, la majorité de la classe – pour ne pas dire tous. ( pauvre Hanji ) – firent savoir leur mécontentement d'un « oh non ! » fort peu discret mais qui, bizarrement, n'atteint guère les oreilles de leur surexcité de prof' dont quelques neurones avaient du mal à maintenir le contacte.

« Bien ! Heu… Je vous demanderai dans un premier temps, reprit-elle en prenant un paquet de feuille entre les mains. De répondre à ce petit questionnaire d'information que je vais vous distribuer ainsi que - »

Elle se coupa pour prendre un autre paquet qu'elle montra joyeusement.

« Ce petit test afin d'évaluer votre niveau en science.

-Quoi ?! » s'exclama d'une voix bizarrement aigus Connie, parlant pour tout le monde.

En effet, tous étaient absolument ( notez l'ironie ) ravie d'avoir, en guise de premier cours, un contrôle d'évaluation de leurs capacités en matière scientifique. Bizarrement, seul la prof' semblait heureuse de ce programme et distribuez en sautillant et en chantonnant, les feuilles.

Eren regarda les feuilles atterrir sur le bureau en face de lui, avant de lever la tête pour regarder sa prof' lui sourire joyeusement avant de passer à un autre, lui arrachant un grimace.

« Au secours. »

Eren, Jean, Connie et Sasha rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui s'était installé sur un coin d'herbe dans la grande cour du lycée. Ils étaient en tout huit à les attendant en souriant, certains secouant vivement leurs bras en guise de salut. Eren sourit d'autant plus en trottinant jusqu'à se laisser tomber entre Armin Arlert, un petit blond aux yeux bleu et Mikasa, une asiatique aux cheveux et yeux noirs portant toujours l'écharpe rouge que Eren lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre.

« C'est qui qui parlait de grâce tout à l'heure ? attaqua Jean en allant rejoindre Marco, un jeune homme timide bruns aux yeux marrons et dont les joues étaient parcourut de quelques tâches de rousseurs.

-Arrêtez tout les deux. » s'exclama aussitôt Mikasa en voyant Eren prêt à cracher une insulte à l'encontre de la tête de cheval.

Ymir, une grande brune dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et aux yeux noisettes quelques peu intimidant, ricana à cela en resserrant ses bras autour de sa petite amie, Historia Reiss, une petite blonde aux yeux bleu à l'air fragile.

« Alors, demanda un grand blond aux yeux noisettes et à la carrure relativement imposante, qui était assit avec Bertholt, un grand brun aux yeux marron et Annie, une petite blonde aux yeux bleu mais à la musculature assez importante malgré tout. Comment s'est passé votre matinée ?

-Plutôt bien répondit Connie en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, si on oubli volontairement la folle qui nous sert de professeur de Science. »

A cela, les quatre amis grimacèrent, se souvenant par la même du contrôle surprise à laquelle ils avaient eu droit. Le remarquant, Armin releva un sourcil.

« Elle est si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Aliénée, répondit Eren.

-Déséquilibrée, renchérit Jean.

-Maboul, continua Connie.

-Marrante, termina Sasha, faisant se tourner les trois autres vers elle.

-T'es sérieuse ? Elle nous a endormit dès le début en nous racontant tout et n'importe quoi et après elle nous a collé un contrôle de niveau ! Et tu l'as trouve marrante ? S'écria Jean incrédule alors que Sasha ricanait.

-Ouh, ça daille, s'exclama Ymir en posant son menton sur le haut du crâne de sa petite amie.

-C'est qui votre prof' ? demanda Annie.

-Hanji Zoé, répondit Connie.

-Oh, ça va, on l'a pas, déclara Reiner, se dernier se trouvant dans la même classe que Annie, Bertholt et Ymir.

-Nous non plus, répondit Historia qui, elle, était dans la même classe que Mikasa, Armin et Marco.

-Et sinon, vous avez eu quoi comme cours ? demanda finalement Bertholt par curiosité.

-Physique Chimie donc avec la folle, répondit Eren. Histoire Géographie avec Pixis et Math avec Yahiaoui. »

Tous pouffèrent face aux noms.

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir des profs' au nom ridicule, ricana Ymir.

-Non, souffla Sasha.

-Et après vous avez quoi ? Demanda de nouveau Bertholt.

-Rien, répondirent les quatre en cœur.

-Bande d'enculé. » grogna Ymir, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, tous ensemble, allant manger entre temps au self lorsque l'envie sentir puis, un peu avant Treize heure, Eren s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

« Tu vas t'inscrire au club d'art plastique ? lui demanda Connie tandis qu'Eren hocha la tête.

-Ouais ! Je vous dit à demain.

-A demain » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en regardant le brun trottiner vers les bâtiments.

Le brun n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle d'art plastique comme le lui avait indiqué son professeur principal la veille, étant déjà passé devant lorsqu'il était allé en math. C'est pourquoi il se retrouva rapidement devant la dite porte et pria pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un dedans alors qu'il levait son poing qui partit s'abattre sur la porte en bois où une plaque avec gravé dessus « Art Plastique » était accrochée.

Il attendit quelques secondes à peine avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme sans doute plus vieille que lui, petite et menue, rousse aux yeux noisettes. Cette dernière sourit à Eren qui le lui rendit plus timidement cependant.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Heu, je viens pour l'inscription au club… c'est bien aujourd'hui ?

-Oh oui ! Bien sûr, entre ! » dit-elle en s'effaçant pour lui permettre de pénétrer les lieux.

La salle était étrangement grande. Elle semblait divisé en trois : Un coin était dédié à la peinture, un autre au dessin, et le dernier, semblait dédier à l'étude en vu des tables disposées devant un écran.

« Je m'appelle Petra, se présenta-t-elle alors, attirant l'attention de Eren. Je suis en quelque sorte la secrétaire du club.

-Il n'est pas dirigé par un professeur ?

-Non, dit-elle en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau avec différent papier administratif devant elle. Tu participeras aux cours ?

\- Aux cours ?

-Oui, chaque mardi et Jeudi de 14h à 15h30 je donne des cours de dessin aux membres du club qui le désire.

-Mais, c'est obligé d'être novice ou… ?

-Non, non.

-Alors oui, je veux bien. »

Petra sourit avant de sortir une feuille qu'elle tendit à Eren.

« Tiens, remplit ça. »

Eren prit la fiche de renseignant puis prit le stylo que lui tendait la rousse.

NOM : Jäger

PRENOM : EREN

CLASSE : 2°A

PARTICIPE AU COURS : x oui - non.

Une fois remplit, il la rendit à Petra qui sourit avant de commencer à faire la carte de membre du club.

« Le club est ouvert à partir de 13 heure. Si tu veux y aller avant, il faudra que tu vois avec le président.

-D'accord.

-Et voilà ! Dit-elle en lui tendant sa carte. Présente la à chaque fois. »

Eren prit la carte que lui tendait Petra avant de la remercier. Cette dernière était blanche avec des taches de peinture de toutes les couleurs et ses informations dessus. Relevant la tête il s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Heu… Et bien merci… et… à demain ?

-Ha, non, je ne serais pas là. Il n'y aura que le président.

-Ah, bah d'accord. »

Eren se leva en saluant une dernière fois Petra avant de quitter la pièce, la carte toujours en main.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaah Oui je sais je suis en retard, mille Excuses ! Mais mes partiels ne m'ont pas permis de poster plus tôt désolée ! Je vous avoue également que de n'avoir aucunes reviews, m'a attristée - ce chapitre était-il si nul que ça ?! T-T -

Mais je ne me décourage pas et vous offre aujourd'hui ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plairas et je m'excuse pour les fautes !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren jeta un regard à Jean qui, assit à côté de lui, soupirait pour la énième fois. Ils étaient en ce moment même en histoire géographie avec M. Pixis, et autant lui écoutait avec attention et passion, autant Jean se faisait royalement chier.

Ils étudiaient pour le moment les européens dans l'histoire du monde et plus précisément : Les Européens dans le peuplement de la Terre, avec comme question : la place des populations de l'Europe dans le peuplement de la Terre. Et même si il s'agissait là du tout début de programme, certains se faisait déjà chier. Exemple : Jean. Ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil peu discret à son téléphone sous la table pour vérifier l'heure, et ce, toute les cinq secondes.

Roulant des yeux, Eren reporta son attention sur le professeur qui faisait son cours comme si de rien était, se baladant parfois dans la pièce, allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau ou sur le bureau. L'homme n'était pourtant plus tout jeune. Chauve et ridé, une belle moustache qu'il tripotait de temps à autre, le professeur Pixis arborait cependant ce petit air malicieux qui amusait Eren.

Le brun ne pouvait nier en revanche, que c'était le premier professeur d'histoire géographie qui arrivait à rendre son cours et ses récits passionnant. C'est pourquoi peu de personne dormait, à l'exception de tête de cheval qui lui, n'aimait tout simplement pas la matière.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et Jean fut le premier à sortir de la classe en vitesse grand V, sous le soupir d'Eren et le ricanement de Connie qui, avec Sasha, attendit Eren pour sortir, non sans saluer leur professeur.

« Tu pourrais être plus respectueux envers le prof' tête de cheval.

-Je t'enmerde Jäger ! Il y a rien de plus chiant que l'histoire géo ! »

Ignorant les deux garçons se chamaillant, le couple se dépêcha de rejoindre le reste du groupe dans la cour qui les attendaient pour manger. La pluparts souriaient en voyant Eren et Jean qui furent rapidement clamer par Mikasa.

« Le jour où ces deux là ne se chamailleront plus, commença Ymir en tenant Historia dans ses bras. La fin du monde arrivera ! »

Armin affirma d'un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers Eren qui tentait de s'échapper des bras de Mikasa qui était en mode « maman poule de l'extrême », trait de caractère que ne supportait pas Eren et le faisait parfois savoir un peu trop brutalement.

« Rah c'est bon Mikasa, lâche moi ! »

Comme là. La brune se figea avant de se reculer en s'excusant, baissant la tête en remontant son écharpe rouge sur sa bouche.

« Bon ! Et si on allait manger ! » Proposa finalement Sasha en tapant dans ses mains, commençant déjà à courir vers le self, sous l'amusement général du groupe.

Le menue de ce midi était aussi bon que celui de leur collège : Salade de pâtes au thon, omelette basquaise, Petit suisse et fruit. Eren s'assit en fixant avec une moue quelque peu dégoûté son plateau.

« Il ne connaisse pas Top chef non plus, soupira-t-il alors que tous acquiesçait, sauf Sasha qui s'empiffrait déjà.

-Etchebest n'est certainement pas leur model pour la cuisine, soupira Jean en commençant à manger sa salade.

-Loin de là, renchérit Reiner en faisant de même.

-Sinon, vous faites quoi cette aprèm ? demanda Connie en grignotant son morceau de pain trop dur.

-Bah déjà on a cours jusqu'à treize heure nous, informa Armin.

-Moi J'attend Historia, dit Ymir en souriant à cette dernière.

-Tu n'es pas obligé je te l'ai déjà dit, rétorqua la petite blonde en rougissant.

-Je sais.

-Et vous ? demanda Connie au trois dernier.

-On n'a notre entrainement » répondit Annie.

Cette dernière, avec Reiner et Bertholt, faisait des art martiaux depuis qu'ils étaient en primaire, et ne c'étaient jamais arrêtés depuis.

Connie afficha une moue déçus et se tourna vers Eren qui secoua la tête.

« Je vais au club.

-Tu saoule Jäger » soupira Jean.

Lui jetant un regard noir, Eren termina de manger ainsi que tout les autres, avant de retourner à leur occupation, se saluant mutuellement pour ce qui n'allait pas se revoir ensuite. Le brun prit pour sa part le chemin de la salle d'art plastique. Comme la veille, il toqua avant d'ouvrir lui-même la porte, refermant derrière lui.

La salle était vide de toute personne. Du moins, il le pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua une personne cachée derrière un tableau en toile, entrain de peindre.

« Excusez-moi… » commença timidement Eren qui se rappelait les paroles de Petra : la seul personne qu'il y aura, ce sera le président du club.

Ce dernier figea son geste et posa son pinceau et sa palette avant de sortir de derrière sa toile. Eren se figea aussitôt en rougissant furieusement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Le jeune homme était assurément plus vieux que lui, sans doute en terminal. Il avait une peau pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs rasés sur la base et dont deux mèches retombaient sur son front, séparées par une raie de côté. Ce dernier fixait Eren de ses billes argentés, ses sourcils fronçaient, donnant un air blasé. Pourtant, en plus d'être captivant, Eren se sentait intimidé par cette aura et ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« T'as ta carte, gamin ? »

Eren eut un léger sursaut, frissonnant sous la voix grave de l'autre. Puis, se réveillant une fois la question remontée au cerveau, il bredouilla tout en sortant de la petite poche de devant de son sac, sa carte qu'il présenta à l'autre.

« Je… je me suis inscrit hier… et…

-Eren, c'est ça ?

-O-oui.

-Elle t'a expliqué comment ça marchait ?

-Heu non, pas vraiment. »

Le président soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe, le brun interceptant une ou deux insultes au passage, avant de s'approcher de lui, dévoilant son haut blanc et sa salopette en jean recouverte de peinture, certaines tâches ne datant visiblement pas d'aujourd'hui.

« Tout le matériel ici est à ta disposition, commença-t-il avant de prendre une feuille sur le bureau. Si tu utilises du matériel du club, tu remplit cette feuille en mettant ton nom, ta classe et la date ainsi que la référence du matos. Ainsi, si le matériel est manquant ou abîmé, je saurais que c'est toi et se sera à toi de le payer.

-Vous avez déjà eu des problèmes avant ?

-Ouais, et ça me casse les couilles de me ruiner à chaque fois qu'un connard ne respecte pas le matos fournit ! »

Eren fit l'impasse sur la poésie dont faisait preuve le président, et ne put s'empêcher de relever un petit détaille. Il était plus petit que lui. Il se retint de justesse de sourire face à cela et, se raclant la gorge, il décida de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Vous… vous appelez comment ?

-Tu.

-Hein ? »

Le président qui avait reposé la feuille et qui était repartis derrière sa toile, suivit par Eren qui découvrit avec merveille le paysage qui, doucement prenait forme.

« Tutoies moi, gamin, je suis pas ton putain d'ancêtre.

-Ah…

-Je m'appelle Levi. »

Eren hocha la tête avant d'aller poser son sac sur l'une des tables avant de regarder autour de lui. Le brun semblait se tâter à prendre du matériel, avant de lever les yeux et de se figer net. En hauteur, au dessus du bureau se trouvait un grand tableau qu'Eren n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Il s'avança comme hypnotisé, la bouche ouverte, ne lâchant plus l'œuvre des yeux. Elle représentait un titan, dépassant largement un haut mur, de la fumée l'entourant. Puis, en bas, entre des maisons, se tenait un Homme debout de dos, fixant le titan, deux épées à la main, une cape verte sur le dos avec deux ailes se croisant dans le dos, une bleu et une blanche.

« Les ailes de la liberté, s'exclama soudain Levi, faisant sursauter Eren qui se tourna vers lui. C'est ainsi que je l'ai appelé.

-C'est, commença le brun en pointant le tableau du doigt. C'est vous qui l'avait fais ?

-Tu gamin ! Et oui, c'est moi.

-C'est magnifique ! sourit Eren en revenant sur le tableau tandis que le plus vieux le fixait du coin de l'œil. Vo-… tu as beaucoup de talent.

-Pas plus que d'autre, répondit Levi en haussant les épaules, gardant le silence un moment avant de reprendre. C'est quoi t'a spécialité ?

-Le dessin, en noir et blanc. »

Levi hocha la tête, annonçant ainsi la fin de la discussion. Eren regarda Levi avant de revenir sur le tableau, puis de retourner à son sac d'où il sortit son carnet à dessin et ses crayons. S'asseyant sur l'un des bureau dont la surface s'inclinait, il commença à dessiner, tirant légèrement la langue sous la concentration.

« Tu tires la langue, fit remarquer Levi en venant s'asseoir devant lui, surprenant Eren qui releva la tête de sa feuille avant de rougir.

-Oui heu.. c'est un tic que j'ai, héhé. »

Levi ne dit rien, prenant simplement son cahier pour le feuilleter en silence avant de le lui rendre et de se lever pour retourner derrière sa toile. Eren, le regarda avant de reprendre son dessin puis de relever son regard pers sur « les ailes de la liberté ». Il le fixa un moment avant de voir son regard illuminé de détermination.

« Levi.

-Quoi ?

-Apprenez moi à peindre.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le noiraud en se penchant pour voir Eren, ne relevant même pas le fait qu'il l'avait vouvoyé. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à peindre ?

-Oui. »

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils en fixant le brun dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire une envie mêler à une très grande détermination. Soupirant, il revint derrière sa toile.

-D'accord. »

Eren sourit franchement avant de remercier Levi qui lui répondit par un petit « Tch ».


	4. Chapter 4

Ettttt non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Tout du moins pas encore, vous allez devoir me supporter encore un moment !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes médicaux en plus de mes récentes partiels qui ne m'ont pas permis de me pencher plus en avant sur la suite de ma fic.

Je tien également à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes qu'il y aura dans ce chapitre, la qualité du chapitre et surtout ça longueur ! J'essayerai de me rattraper sur les prochains.

Je vous souhaites mis à part ça, une bonne lecture.

* * *

Eren toqua à la porte de la salle d'art plastique après avoir vérifié l'heure et pénétra les lieux après un moment, préparant au passage sa carte d'adhésion. Toujours le nez plongé dans son sac, refermant la porte de sa main de libre d'un air distrait, le brun sursauta lorsque la voix de Levi s'éleva pour parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Pas la peine gamin. »

Relevant la tête, ses yeux pers tombèrent sur ceux gris du président du club qui, appuyait contre le grand bureau, habillé de la même tenue que la veille, semblait l'attendre, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine et ce même air ennuyé au visage.

« Tu as une tenue que tu peux salir sans risque ? demanda le noiraud en quittant sa place, commençant à préparer le matériel nécessaire non sans avoir remplit une fiche au préalable. Tu n'oublieras pas de remplir la fiche. »

Eren, posant son sac contre le bureau, regarda la fiche avant de commencer à la remplir en notant les références.

« Hum, non. J'y ai pas pensé, avoua Eren après avoir remplit la feuille.

-Penses-y pour demain. » déclara Levi avant de se pencher dans un sac et de jeter à a figure d'Eren un tee-shirt blanc délavé.

Eren sursauta avant de retirer le vêtement de son visage pour ensuite regarder le terminal et le remercier timidement. Puis, il enleva sa veste et enfila le haut par-dessus le sien, constatant qu'il lui allait trop grand. Posant ensuite ses affaires sur son sac, il rejoignit Levi qui l'attendait devant une toile blanche.

« Bien, je te conseille de commencer par dessiner au crayon à papier et d'ensuite t'attaquer à la peinture.

-D'accord, dit le brun en prenant entre ses doigts un crayon à papier. Qu'est-ce que je dessine ?

-Quelque chose de simple. » déclara Levi en se mettant à côté de lui, le regardant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Levi était peut être plus petit que lui, mais Eren en faisait pas le malin à côté de lui tant son aura l'intimité autant qu'elle le fascinait. C'était… assez étrange comme sensation. Il cligna soudain des yeux, revenant à la réalité et pencha la tête. Quelque chose de simple.

« C'est quand tu veux gamin, souffla Levi, surprenant Eren qui rougit doucement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi dessiner. Tu sais dessiner les animaux ?

-Heu… oui.

-Les dauphins ? proposa Levi d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, c'est assez simple.

-Alors va pour un dauphin. conclu Levi en décroisant les bras, tapotant doucement la toile de ses doigts. Allez au boulot, tu ne me fait que le contour, les détails tu les feras au pinceau. »

Eren hocha la tête et commença par faire une courbe, la positionnant au centre, donnant par là la longueur de l'animal et son inclinaison. Il se servit de cette base pour dessiner le volume du corps, entourant sa courbe dans une cercle ayant une forme d'aubergine ( je ne sais pas trop comment définir la forme. ), le côté le plus mince étant bien sur la queue, et le plus gros la tête. Il fit ensuite un petit ovale assez allongé au bout de la forme pour faire apparaître le bec. Un peu plus loin du centre, toujours vers la droite donc, le côté le plus gros, il plaça une nageoire triangulaire, grâce à quoi, il put tracer une petite ligne qui lui donna le départ des deux autres nageoires.

Levi, toujours à côté, regarda Eren, sans émotion apparent, faire progressivement son dauphin. Il devait avouer que le brun avait un sacré bon coup de crayon et s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment. Après, restez à voir comment il se débrouillait avec des pinceaux.

Une fois les deux nageoire faites, il put arrondir un peu les angles et raccourcir le bec, donnant une meilleure forme à son dessin. Il fit ensuite faire un grand sourire à son dauphin et plaça l'œil assez loin des bords.

Enlevant les précédentes esquisses de son croquis, il put mieux se concentrer sur les détails jusqu'à ce que cela ressemble à un dauphin. Là, Levi intervint, lui demandant de poser son crayon et de passer à la partie peinture.

« Maintenant tu vas me faire tout ce que tu aurais fait au crayons, mais avec la peinture et en couleur bien sur. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à demander même si j'aimerai que tu te débrouilles seul pour que j'évalue ton niveau en peinture.

-D'accord. » Acquiesça Eren avant de se mettre au travail.

Ainsi, durant une bonne heure, voir plus, Eren tenta de s'appliquer à peindre son dauphin en couleur. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu de mal, n'étant pas habituer à dessiner en couleur et n'ayant jamais peint. Levi en revanche, ne pensait pas tout à fait la même chose. Il est vrai qu'il y avait quelques imperfections, mais l'ensemble rendait bien. On pouvait très bien voir qu'il s'agissait d'un dauphin et Eren avait très bien réalisé les effets sur le corps du dauphin, donnant l'impression que ce dernier était sous l'eau. Après, le dessin était, pour lui, relativement facile à faire.

Il avait hâte de passer à l'étape supérieur pour découvrir le véritable talent du brun.

* * *

Et voilà, comme dit plus tôt, je m'excuse pour la qualité de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a malgré tout plus et m'excuse de nouveau pour ma longue absence.

Reviews ?


End file.
